In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a W-CDMA scheme has been standardized as a third generation cellular mobile communication scheme to provide a service. HSDPA with a higher communication speed has been also standardized to provide a service.
On the other hand, in 3GPP, the advance of the third generation radio access (Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)) has been also standardized to start a LTE service. As a downlink communication scheme in LTE, used is the orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme resistant to a multipath interference and suitable for a high-speed transmission. As an uplink communication scheme, taking into account a cost and power consumption of a mobile station device, discrete Fourier transform (DFT)-spread OFDM scheme for a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) is employed which can reduce a peak to average power ratio (PAPR) of a transmit signal.
In 3GPP, LTE-Advanced (or advanced-EUTRA) that is further advanced from LTE has also been continuously studied. In LTE-Advanced, it is assumed that a band having the maximum bandwidth of 100 MHz is used in each of an uplink and a downlink to perform communication at a transmission rate of 1 Gbps or greater in the downlink and 500 Mbps or greater in the uplink at a maximum.
In LTE-Advanced, it has been considered that multiple bands compatible with LTE are aggregated such that a mobile station device of LTE can be also accommodated to attain the maximum band of 100 MHz. In LTE-Advanced, one band of 20 MHz or less in LTE is referred to as a component carrier (CC). The component carrier is also referred to as a cell. Aggregating of the bands of 20 MHz or less is referred to as carrier aggregation (CA) (NPL 1).
On the other hand, in LTE-Advanced, cost reduction has been studied for a mobile station device supporting a specific category such as machine type communication (MTC) or machine to machine communication (M2M) (NPL 2). Hereinafter, an MTC/M2M mobile station device or an MTC/M2M communication device is also referred to as a machine type communication user equipment (MTCUE).
In order to attain a low-cost MTCUE complying with the LTE standard and the LTE-Advanced standard, there has been proposed a cost reduction method including narrowing a transmission and reception bandwidth, reduction in the number of antenna ports/the number of RF chains, reduction in a transmitted and received data transfer rate, employment of a half-duplex frequency division duplex mode, reduction in transmit and receive power, and extension of a discontinuous reception interval. In addition, there has also been suggested that reduction of maximum bandwidth is effective in a transmission and reception RF circuit and transmission and reception baseband circuit of the MTCUE as a method in order to attain a low-cost MTCUE.
In the MTC, coverage enhancement has been studied for enhancing a transmission and reception coverage of the MTCUE, in addition to the study for the cost reduction. In order to enhance the coverage, it has been considered that a base station device repeatedly transmits downlink data or downlink signals to the MTCUE, and the MTCUE repeatedly transmits uplink data or uplink signals to the base station device (NPL 3).
For example, the base station device repeatedly transmits a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) to the MTCUE multiple times within 40 ms. In a random access procedure, the MTCUE repeatedly transmits the same random access preamble using multiple physical random access channels (PRACHs). The base station device having received the random access preamble repeatedly transmits a random access response message. The base station device notifies the MTCUEs in a cell using a broadcast channel (BCH) or individually notifies each MTCUE of the number of repetitions (NPL 3).
For example, the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access preamble or the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access response message is notified using the broadcast channel (BCH). It has also been studied that the number of repetitive transmissions of the random access preamble includes multiple kinds of the numbers of repetitive transmissions such that the MTCUE can select one number of repetitive transmissions from the multiple kinds of the numbers of repetitive transmissions.